For a conventional TV keypad, the design of motherboard in a customer reference board often utilizes 2-way or 1-way general purpose input output (GPIO) signals to respectively pass a plurality of press-button sub-circuits to facilitate control voltage sampling. Corresponding voltage-dividing resistors may be designed in each sub-circuit. Based on different ways of key designs by different manufactures, the press-button circuit arrangement in a common motherboard often includes a 1-way GPIO signal passing through 7 press-button sub-circuits each having a voltage divider referenced to ground, and 2-way GPIO signals respectively passing through 3 or 4 press-button sub-circuits each having a voltage divider referenced to ground. Because the press-button circuit arrangement, in a motherboard, provided by different manufactures is often not compatible, a product of an industrial design often requires configuring several TV keypads to match the product. The manufacturing of the product may require an undesired amount of labor and time, and can be costly.